


Angel Food

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Shameless Destiel Smut [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Porn, Frottage, Hand Feeding, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Dean and Cas have the bunker to themselves and decide to have breakfast in bed.





	Angel Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadduh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/gifts).

Dean wakes up to the soft kisses Cas is peppering his face with. Dean smiles as she stretches, opening his eyes to look up into the beautiful blues. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean murmurs as he presses closer to Cas. He’s rewarded with more kisses. Cas’ hand caresses his side, pulling his hips closer after running the length of Dean’s torso. 

“It’s agony waiting for you to wake,” Cas whispers into his mouth. Dean kisses him, wrapping his arms around his angel, his hands tangling into the thick hair. “I made breakfast,” Cas says, his bottom lip still between Dean’s teeth. 

“I’m not finished with you yet,” Dean groans in protest. 

“Your brother isn’t home.” Cas grins mischievously. Dean releases his boyfriend at the magic words. Sam not being home means breakfast in bed. Cas brings in a tray, laden with fruits, bacon, donuts, and coffee. 

Dean gulps down the coffee as he watches Cas undress. The borrowed band t-shirt and sweats fall to the floor at Cas’ feet and Dean drinks in his naked form. He knows the rules for breakfast in bed. Cas is in charge of the feeding and Dean isn’t allowed to touch any of the food. Dean lies back when he’s finished the coffee and Cas mounts him, his legs stradling Dean’s hips. 

“Good morning,” Cas says, their already stiff cocks rubbing together as he situates himself on top of Dean. He picks up a strip of crispy bacon and holds it above Dean’s open mouth, lowering it just a little for each bite. Dean sucks on the tips of Cas’ fingers before he can take them away to restock the food. 

“Am I a Greek Goddess?” Dean asks as Cas grabs a bunch of grapes and dangles them down. Dean pops one off the vine with his teeth and chews slowly, watching Cas’ eyes devour him. 

“A human that deserves the pampering of the gods,” Cas corrects him as he watches Dean swallow, his throat exposed, the skin smooth. Cas runs his free hand down the side of Dean’s face, his thumb grazing the perfect pink lips and receiving a gentle kiss on the pad. He trails his hand down, over the soft stubble, and rests his hand against the side of Dean’s throat as he swallows another grape. 

Dean reaches up to let his hands caress Cas’ chest and run down the front, following the curve of his hips until he has two fistfulls of angel ass. Cas takes a single grape from the vine, rolling the fruit around in his mouth without biting before leaning forward, his hand planted on the bed beside Dean’s head, their lips crashing together. A silent dare for Dean to take the grape. 

Dean slides his tongue into Cas’ mouth and takes the grape with ease, but his lip catches in between his angel’s teeth as he chews slowly. Cas only releases him when Dean brings one of his hands up to his mouth and stares into Cas’ eyes as he licks up his middle finger and slips it into his mouth. 

When he’s finished lubricating his fingers with spit, Dean reaches back to Cas’ ass and slowly presses his middle finger into him. 

“Feed me,” Dean begs as Cas takes in a sharp breath. Cas drops the half eaten vine of grapes onto the tray and grabs a donut. He puts it into his own mouth, holding it with his teeth gingerly. He trembles as Dean slides his fingers further into Cas, lifting his head off the pillow to steal a bite of the donut. 

Cas moves his hips, rubbing their hard dicks together as Dean’s fingers start to move in and out with a slow rhythm. Dean lets out a soft groan as he takes another bite, determined to eat his way back to Cas’ lips. 

Dean works another finger in and the donut splits in half as Cas bites down. The two halves fall to either side of Dean’s head and he grins up at his angel before kissing him hungrily. His lips taste like powdered sugar and his tongue is sweet in Dean’s mouth. 

Cas continues to grind his hips, a moan escaping him as Dean stretches his hole. Dean’s lips move lower, peppering kisses along Cas’ jaw and down his throat as his angel pants and groans, Dean’s name on his lips. 

“Dean!” Cas begs. Dean moves his fingers faster as he bites Cas’ chest and licks up his tensed throat. Cas moans loudly as he comes. 

Dean takes his fingers from Cas and pumps Cas dry, the warm and milky substance leaking onto Dean. He rubs it over his own stiff member, lubing himself with his lover’s ejaculate before sliding into him. He wraps his arms around Cas, hugging him close as he fills him. Cas’ tongue slips into his mouth as Dean flips them, pinning Cas to the bed and rocking his hips slowly as he drowns in his kiss. 

Dean’s thrusts start coming harder and faster as he twines his fingers with Cas’ and presses them into the bed above Cas’ head. Their sweaty foreheads pressed together, their breath mingles between them as they pant. The bed groans with Dean’s movement.

“Fuck.” Dean’s hands tighten in Cas’ as he makes his favorite kind of pie. Cas captures Dean’s mouth, nibbling on his lower lip as Dean moans into him. 

Dean goes still, his hips pressed against Cas’ ass, still buried deep inside as he gazes down at his love. He can’t help the smile that graces his lips before he dips down, kissing Cas deeply. He alternates kissing and biting, before sinking lower. As his kisses trail downward, he pulls out. He drags his tongue through the left over mess of come that’s still on Cas’ toned abs. 

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Dean says before licking up Cas’ torso again. “Mmmph, you taste so good.” 

Cas sits up and pulls Dean’s face to his, his tongue exploring Dean’s mouth for a moment and effectively taking his breath away. “You are delicious.” 

“Flirt,” Dean grins as he gets off the bed, pulling Cas by the hand to follow him. 

There’s something natural about walking through the bunker completely naked, his hand in his best friend’s. The only sound is the soft slapping of their bare feet on the floor. 

“Eleven years,” Dean says quietly. Cas looks over at him with a question in his deep blue eyes. “We’ve known each other for eleven years. It’s still exciting. It’s still this crazy thing.”

“I love you too,” Cas answers, the corners of his mouth turning up as he blushes. 

Dean pushes open the bathroom door and drops Cas’ hand as he spins the knobs to turn on the water. Cas sets up the four towels and two robes before stepping into the shower after Dean. 

Chest to chest, the water making their skin glisten, Dean teases Cas, bending his head as if to kiss him, but keeping his lips just out of reach. 

“You said you loved me,” Dean whispers. Cas swallows and catches Dean’s hand with his own again. “I love you too, Sunshine.” Dean finally kisses him and Cas’ heart melts. 

Dean reaches behind Cas blindly, unwilling to break the kiss to find the soap. He finds it and rubs it into his hands until they are bubbly and covered with suds. He finally ends the kiss, only moving back enough to rub the soap over Cas’ curves. He loves the feeling of Cas’ muscles rippling under the skin as he moves for Dean to be able to reach every spot. 

Dean sinks to his knees and spreads Cas’ cheeks, sucking his own come out of his angel before rubbing soap onto his sculpted ass. His hands caress Cas’ sides as he stands, rubbing the soap in as he wraps his arms around his love from behind. Dean dips his head into the dip of where Cas’ neck meets his shoulder, nuzzling him under the water as he presses kisses into the wet skin. 

“I’m supposed to be pampering you,” Cas protests, grabbing the shampoo and rubbing it into Dean’s hair. Dean takes some to put into Cas’ and chuckles as he gives Cas a soap mohawk. 

They finish their shower, using every soap, shampoo, conditioner, and face wash available, even the ones that read “SAM’S. DO NOT TOUCH.” 

When they get out, they each dry off with a towel, their eyes set on the other. Dean shrugs on his robe and makes himself a towel hat. He helps Cas with his own towel hat before turning to the sink and grabbing his toothbrush. 

Cas copies him, despite not needing to partake in any of this human hygiene ritual. He carefully mimicks Dean’s application of toothpaste to his own brush, reprimanding his past self for squirting the entire tube of toothpaste into his mouth when he had been a human. His eyes meet Dean’s in the mirror and Dean grins around the messy foam. Cas grins back, getting the same sloppy look, the toothpaste froth making him appear rabid. 

Dean laughs. It’s the most beautiful sound in the world. 

Cas’ eyes shine as he rinses out his mouth and bares his cleaned teeth in the mirror. Dean’s stomach twists. He’s perfect. 

And once again they walk through the bunker, hand in hand. 

  



End file.
